


I'll see you in the altar (promise me)

by winkinpark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Decisions, Fluff and Angst, Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The Author Regrets Everything, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkinpark/pseuds/winkinpark
Summary: They meet again in church, where something beautiful happened..
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	I'll see you in the altar (promise me)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 2 years ago and just did an editing omg this sucks ㅠㅠ but i actually really liked this one, please give it a try :<

Renjun looked around, the familiar smell of pink dahlias and purple roses hit his senses as he tried fondling one set decorated along the aisle. It's Jeno's favorite, the boy never fails to give him a not-so-subtle hint about how he wanted the wedding venue to be filled with those. Renjun never really cared, he liked flowers, however with no specific choice of its kind.

It's still a little early though, no traces of guests on the venue, just a few staff double-checking everything and putting all the decorations in place. Renjun tried to sneak in and check the church which he succeeded easily, a kind staff permitting him to stray for a little while. Renjun smiled at the oddity of dim lights, giving an illusion of an abandoned ceremony, although it's a sign of having no guests yet, nor the celebrants themselves.

The buzz on his phone is distracting, choosing to ignore it for a minute before frustratingly accepting the call. Renjun once again roamed his eyes on the place, gaze lingering a little longer on the decorated altar— pretty, just like how he had always wanted it.

"Where are you? aren't you supposed to get ready? don't you have a wedding to attend?", an equally irritating voice echoed through the phone, the voice of which made Renjun roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm ready okay, it won't start in two hours hyuck, chill the fuck", the other line sighed, only prompting to soften his voice if Renjun promised to be in his house in fifteen. Renjun exited the church with a small smile, not forgetting to thank the staff that let him in.

"Finally, I thought you've changed your mind", Donghyuck, a freelance model he befriended after traveling to London for his first big art exhibit. It wasn't exactly a nice meeting, but when he found out the boy is korean and speaks the language, they have found themselves gossiping in with an easy language to roll on their tongues.

"I won't don't worry", he mumbled, dropping himself on the couch, and stared blankly at his friend, wondering what got him all iffy- looking.

"Are you nervous? We can back out if you are, I told you, you can run away with me, and get joint savings, adopt some cats! and oh we can do busking if you want! and—"

"Oh my god, stop! I'm a little nervous, but I'm okay, I really am", Renjun smiled genuinely, watching as Donghyuck only sighed and smiled along with him, concern still written all over his face.

"Let's get ready then, I'll make you the prettiest person in the wedding— next to me of course", Renjun only rolled his eyes, choosing to stare at his ring finger instead.

—

Jeno and Renjun have always been the couple. They've been together since freshmen in college, juggling between their tiring majors and healthy relationship. They've spent years together, although a relationship in college is somewhat exhausting to deal with, they stayed strong even until they have graduated. The way they met, however, was odd. Renjun was not a very religious type of person, but he does have his faith. And as desperate as he was, he spent time in a small church practically begging god to get his college admission approved. Well, maybe his prayers were a little too loud that it caught the attention of the blonde boy beside him.

"You'll probably get in with how loud your prayers are" the blonde boy giggled and smiled softly at Renjun, eyes meeting in unison with his smile. And Renjun swore, he's the most ethereal boy he had laid his eyes on (although he's really the type to be objective in these kinds of things). It's uncharacteristic of him, to look at boys for more than five seconds, as Renjun have always been clear minded. Not wanting to scare the pretty boy off, Renjun smiled tightly, looking stupidly awkward but he couldn't really get himself to be calm. He mumbled a little 'sorry'. As cliche as it sounds, he felt the erratic beating of his heart but chose to look away although he might have felt a lingering stare from his right where the boy sat, and if he did, he's too much of a coward to look back.

It might be luck or maybe the universe that was in Renjun's favor because they met again, in his dream university. Renjun majored in visual arts while Jeno, the blonde guy (who reverted his hair color to black) took performing arts. Like the usual couple, they have been acquainted, because Jeno remembered Renjun as the 'church beauty', which managed to make the small guy blushed.

In less than one semester in college, they were practically attached by the hip—going out for lunch together, talking in between breaks, and have become each other's study buddy because although Jeno was smart, Renjun was on another level and they make studying a little bearable. Although Renjun sucks at feelings or anything related to expression, he's not as oblivious to his own emotions. He knew right from the moment he stared at the boy a little longer than a normal friend would he liked Jeno— a very normal amount, as he would, like to believe. But it didn't help that Jeno was so nice to him, and just in general. Jeno cares a lot, about little things, and it just made Renjun fall for him a little more— a little more than a normal amount for sure.

Renjun's not-so-normal crush wasn't hopeless though, in the second semester of their freshmen year, Jeno asked him out. Renjun could still recall how Jeno was a stuttering mess as he gave Renjun a medium-size moomin plushie and a bouquet of different chocolates Renjun loved (not flower because Jeno knows how Renjun would love a flower in a pot than in a bouquet). Of course, Renjun said yes and was more than happy he could spare himself from the asking because he knows he'll be terrible at it.

"Come on junnie, just tell me where!", Jeno whined, tugging at Renjun's wrist, catching up with the laughing boy whose strides were bigger compared to his rather short legs.

"Shh! You're gonna love it there, stop whining", Jeno adjusted his mask that Renjun gave him, the latter practically shoving it on his face, forcing the confused boy to wear it. Jeno continued sulking but chose not to test Renjun's patience of a stick. He reached out for the older's hands again, this time intertwining them with his own.

"Oh— jun what—you! oh my god", Jeno mumbled through his mask, smiling visibly even with the clothing covering half of his face, his eyes giving it away.

"I can't bring you your cats, we still have a few weeks before the break so I thought I'd bring you to a cat cafe? I brought you meds by the way, just in case your—", a pair of arms engulfed Renjun so suddenly that he kind of worry about his shoulder bones but still managed to return the hug.

"I love you", Jeno whispered, just enough for Renjun to hear. A surge of affection bloomed in Renjun's chest, as heat rush towards his cheeks. Jeno is always so genuine, with his words and his actions and it never failed to make Renjun feel so so loved.

Renjun was not much of a feeling talker. He'd rather show affection without the need of words, whether through his arts, his music, and even with a simple home-made food he'd give Jeno at random times. He has managed to make Jeno feel loved in many different ways— the way he'd tease Jeno by singing him a love song, knowing too well that the boy was weak for these things; giving him the attention that even without a reference, he can paint Jeno in full details. 

Just like Renjun, Jeno says I love you in so many different ways— both through words and actions.

"Baby, can we take a little break?", Renjun looked up, brows furrowed in confusion and annoyance. Jeno only smiled, closing his laptop and slowly arranging the sets of brush scattered on the floor.

"Can't jen, I haven't even finished half of this", Renjun sighed, taking one brush from Jeno's hold. Jeno only sighed and sat beside him taking the brush again, much to Renjun's annoyance.

"You've been staring at your portfolio for quite some time now baby, please take a break" Renjun nodded, lips pursing while picking up the mess he made. He knew he needed time off from thinking, he hasn't really decided what to paint next. Only when Jeno suggested something that perks his interest.

"Paint on me?", Jeno asked softly, thumb caressing Renjun's warm cheeks. And Renjun wished he could kiss the hell out his boyfriend, but he can—and so he did.

He painted on Jeno's back, random strokes of hues scattered all over the boy's back. He painted on the boy's face, not missing the smile and fond look directed on him. Jeno is so pretty, a pretty subject, beautiful art. Jeno let him play with his brushes along the edges of his torso, pulling out random ideas from the back of his mind and splattering it on his literal man-made canvas.

"You're pretty, jen", he mumbled softly, rarely spoken compliments easily rolling out of his tongue. Jeno only laughed, getting a little scolding from the artist for almost ruining the colors around his cheeks. Although Renjun would never mind, having those natural red hues on the boy's cheeks looked more beautiful than his mixed paint.

"No... you're pretty, my pretty artist"

"Can you believe we're free from university? Like look at us, I'm getting offers, and you're starting to have people interested in your arts", Jeno smiled, taking a bite of their usual pizza. Renjun can only laugh, so much have changed since they've graduated, but they're still quite the same.

"I know... It's just.. I don't know", truthfully, now that they have the chance to do what they want, Renjun has so much in mind, so many plans. He wants to travel the world, get inspiration, paint the universe, sing in random crowds. Whatever he thinks of, Jeno would always be part of it.

But he has thought about Jeno as well. Jeno had a different dream from him. Jeno wanted to stay in Korea, maybe travel for a few days, but this place, will always be Jeno's home. He had a lot of companies calling him in for performances, or producers asking him to play a role in theater or even on the big screen. And although they clearly support each other, Renjun couldn't help but feel a little hesitant. Living together with Jeno, legally is something they have always dreamed of, but he didn't know when will they be ready for it. Now that he has seen a glimpse of hope for his dreams to come true, he won't know what the future brings them.

"Hey, I have something to ask. You know, I've been meaning to ask this for a long time. But I figured today might be the best day", Jeno nervously ramble, making Renjun return to reality. Renjun, who has always been smart had an idea of what Jeno wanted to ask. He knows Jeno, maybe the amount of time they had spent together has made him guess almost everything Jeno has to say (or maybe the boy was painfully obvious). Nevertheless, he never said anything and waited for Jeno to say it, the question he had to ask.

"I know this might be too much since we literally just finished college and that you have a lot of plans but—okay sorry"

Jeno nervously laughed as Renjun told him to stop rambling. He took a deep breath before taking Renjun's hand on his.

"Will you marry me?"

That question left Renjun confused. Of course, he loves Jeno. He loves him so much and would not want someone else to marry except him. But what about his dreams? His plans? Would they be ready to settle down or should they wait for a few more years?

"Jeno, you know—"

"Yeah I know. But hey, I'll support you. I'm not gonna hold you back you know? You can still go, travel the world, work anywhere you want, be free. I won't stop you"

Renjun smiled and sighed. He answered Jeno, an answer that changed everything.

Five years, seven months, and four days later, he's nowhere, back in the same church he met Jeno. He's now back again, looking at the man he loved the most, trying to hold back himself from crying. He watched as Jeno smiled at him and nod his head. Renjun can't help but looked down at his ring finger for the second time that day.

Because five years, seven months, and four days later, Renjun met Jeno again in church... as he watched him get married to someone else.

_He should have said yes..._

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me :> im nice :<  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/sfhyuckie)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/fullsunrse2)


End file.
